


Bleach My Soul

by BrideOfGuts



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfGuts/pseuds/BrideOfGuts
Summary: Just a multi chapter of one shot and ficlets, will be mostly prompts for deathberryprompts and ichiruki weekly ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time participating in a prompt type deal outside of roleplay, and I am excited to test my talents. Ahem. Anywho, this would be for deathberryprompts prompt of the week, “exhaustion”. 686 compliant.

Her violet eyes bore holes into a beige colored ceiling, body sore from lying in bed for so long. Rukia Kucihki couldn’t remember the last time she’d allowed herself to sleep in. It seemed counter intuitive; it was easier to keep moving, to busy herself with mundane chores and missions. She supposed it was only a matter of time before she ran out of distractions. 

The last decade had taken it’s toll on her, and her facade was wearing thin. A heavy sigh is released betwixt full lips, and she begins to wonder just how long she can hide away in the guest room of her own home.

When she sits up, she admires the dust particles that dance between slits of sunlight that pour onto her mattress. Quietly and slowly, as if not to disturb the spectacle before her she moves closer. She inches towards the rays of light and lets them coat her bare skin, heating her like something that was once familiar.

As she bathes in the sunlight, she imagines arms around her that do not belong to her husband.


End file.
